Soirée chez les Originels
by Always Silver Pen
Summary: Après tous les événements dramatiques ayant eu lieu à M.F, Elijah décide qu'il est temps pour sa famille et lui de se détendre et de recréer des liens. Quoi de mieux que de passer une soirée tous ensemble ? Seulement ni Kol, ni Klaus, ni Rebekah ne sont emballés. Et lorsque Caroline se joint à la fête, les choses ne peuvent que devenir... explosives. HUMOUR Klaroline, les Originels
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Alors pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, j'ai une autre fic sur ce site "A travers le temps", qui est une pure fic Klaroline. J'ai décidé de récidiver en postant une traduction de la fic "Family Game Night" de "Wreckless Righter".**

**Thèmes : Romance, humour, famille**

**Warning : Hum... C'est une fic complètement décalée donc à prendre au 50ème degré. Si je parviens à vous tirer un sourire, j'estimerais avoir fait du bon boulot.**

**La fic commence après le 3x15, mais ce n'est pas vraiment important.**

**J'espère que vous lui donnerez une chance et bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_**Semaine 1**_

Après tous les événements dramatiques qui s'étaient abattus sur les Originels, Elijah Mikaelson avait décidé qu'il était pour sa famille et lui de recréer des liens et de passer du temps ensemble. Il organiserait une soirée de jeux en famille chaque semaine dans l'espoir que les liens entre lui et ses frères et sœur se récréeraient. Evidemment, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que l'idée plaise à l'un d'eux, mais il avait tenté sa chance. Il avait placé une vieille table en bois au milieu du salon, attirant ainsi leur curiosité. Kol avait été le premier à exprimer son intérêt et comme d'habitude, Rebekah avait fait de même. Klaus se contentait d'observer, les bras croisés. Cependant, après avoir expliqué la notion de « Soirée de Jeux en Famille », il avait failli les perdre.

Kol lui tapota la joue.

- « Tu es adorable, grand frère. »

- « Non, c'est cinglé qu'il est s'il croit vraiment qu'on va être d'accord » commenta Rebekah.

- « C'est très humain de ta part » railla Klaus. « Et même si ça semble _amusant_, je pense que je vais passer. »

- « On peut au moins essayer » plaida Elijah.

Et finalement, par miracle, ils avaient accepté…

* * *

Elijah se tenait debout devant la table, les mains posés à plat sur la surface en bois, à essayer de rester aussi patient que possible. Il avait réussi à réunir deux de ses trois frères et sœur à table. L'air dégoûté, Rebekah était assise en face de lui, les yeux rivés sur ses ongles, tandis que près d'elle, Kol était occupé à faire tournoyer la pointe d'un pieu sur sa main. Aucun d'eux n'était particulièrement enthousiaste. Toutefois, une chaise entre Rebekah et Elijah était toujours vide. Klaus était le seul à ne pas avoir bougé de l'endroit où il se tenait.

- « Allez, Nik. Il ne faudrait pas mettre papa en colère » se moqua Kol.

- « Sérieux, Elijah, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous fais faire ça ? » s'accorda Rebekah.

- « Je pense que passer un peu de temps ensemble pourrait nous faire du bien à tous. »

Kol claqua le pieu sur la table.

- « Ben alors allons chasser en famille ! Parce que ça, c'est ridicule ! »

- « Tu ne t'attendais pas réellement à ce que ces deux-là prennent ça au sérieux, pas vrai ? » commenta Klaus, allongé sur le canapé.

- « Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu prennes ça au sérieux non plus » répondit Elijah par-dessus son épaule.

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il se leva et rejoignit sa famille autour de la table, prenant son verre de vin avec lui. Rebekah leva les sourcils.

- « Tu vas vraiment accepter ça, Nik ? »

Il haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de son vin.

- « Je lui fais plaisir. »

- « Ouais, bien sûr » fit Kol en se renversant dans sa chaise, les deux pieds avants se soulevant du sol. « C'est juste que toute cette idée de soirée de jeux en famille pue. »

- « Si tu comptes passer ton temps à te moquer, ne joue pas » rétorqua Elijah.

Kol reposa la chaise sur ses pieds et se leva d'un air réjoui.

- « Génial ! Je te remercie. »

- « Kol, ne me laisse pas seule avec eux ! » lui lança Rebekah.

Il l'ignora et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, il y eut un courant d'air et Klaus apparut devant lui.

- « Retourne t'asseoir » ordonna Klaus avec fermeté. « On ne lâche pas sa famille. »

Kol plissa les yeux et le fusilla du regard.

- « C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, quoi. »

- « Assis-toi, Kol. »

D'un air boudeur, Kol retourna s'asseoir à côté de Rebekah.

- « A quoi on joue ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire prétentieux.

Elijah posa une boîte sur la table.

- « Monopoly. »

Les trois autres Originels poussèrent un grognement collectif.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, le jeu était enfin installé mais une dispute avait éclaté sur les pions qu'ils voulaient avoir.

- « Tu devais vraiment prendre le chapeau, hein ? » grogna Klaus à Elijah.

- « Tu as été trop lent » sourit Elijah en distribuant les billets.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir le chien ? » gémit Rebekah.

- « Oh, râle pas » rétorqua Kol. « Tu es _déjà_ une chienne. »

- « Tiens » fit-elle en lui donnant un pion. « Tu peux être la chaussure. Et pendant que tu y es, tu pourrais la prendre et te la coller dans le… »

- « Est-ce qu'on peut, _s'il vous plaît_, commencer ? » l'interrompit Elijah.

- « C'est bon ! » se rendit Kol. « Je prends la chaussure. »

Rebekah sourit triomphalement et plaça son chien sur la case départ avec les autres pions ; la chaussure de Kol, le chapeau d'Elijah et le cheval de Klaus. Kol jeta un regard au pion de Klaus.

- « On a un faible pour les chevaux, hein ? » sourit-il d'un air entendu.

- « On commence comment ? » interrogea Klaus en ignorant son frère.

Elijah lut rapidement le mode d'emploi.

- « Ca dit de lancer les dés pour déterminer qui joue le premier. Le joueur avec le plus grand nombre commence. »

Il posa le papier et ramassa les dés. Il obtint un 7. Klaus les prit ensuite et sourit largement à son 12. Kol voulut lancer les dés, mais Rebekah les lui arracha des mains et les jeta pour n'obtenir qu'un 3. Kol eut un 8.

- « D'accord, donc Klaus joue le premier » confirma Elijah. « Ensuite Kol, moi et enfin Rebekah. »

Rebekah bouda en silence aux résultats. Elijah donna les dés à Klaus et il obtint un double de six. Faisant avancer son pion de douze cases, il atterrit sur la Compagnie Electrique.

- « Tu veux acheter la Compagnie Electrique ? » demanda Elijah qui avait pris le rôle de banquier.

Klaus le regarda comme s'il était idiot.

- « Pourquoi aurais-je envie de l'acheter alors que je peux forcer le propriétaire à me la donner gratuitement ? »

- « Non » rit Elijah. « Dans le jeu. Tu veux acheter le titre de propriété ? »

- « Difficile d'acheter quelque chose avec du papier » commenta Rebekah en agitant sa liasse de faux billets.

L'ignorant, Klaus jeta un regard au plateau de jeu.

- « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait être utile. Non. »

- « Rejoue » fit Elijah. « Tu as eu un double. »

Il rejoua et cette fois, il eut un 5. Il avança à la case « Caisse de Communauté » et piocha une carte jaune. Presque aussitôt, il la jeta par terre avec colère.

- « C'est une insulte » déclara-t-il furieusement.

Kol ramassa la carte et la lut à voix haute.

- « Allez en prison. Rendez-vous directement à la prison. Ne franchissez pas la case 'Départ'. Ne touchez pas 200$. »

Il éclata de rire.

- « Même le jeu sait que tu es un tyran, Nik ! »

- « La ferme, Kol » répondit Klaus avec amertume en posant son pion dans la case « Prison ».

Toujours écroulé de rire, Kol saisit les dés et les lança, obtenant un 7. Il atterrit sur la case « Chance ». Il piocha une carte orange et éclata aussitôt d'un rire hystérique. Ses frères et sœur le dévisagèrent d'un air stupéfait.

- « Oh, c'est juste magique. »

Quand il réussit enfin à maîtriser son rire, il se pencha sur la table, son regard brillant d'amusement posé sur Klaus.

- « Pour la première fois, j'ai quelque chose que tu veux » sourit-il en agitant la carte.

Klaus tendit une main et la saisit, y jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

- « Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule. « Il a pioché la carte 'Vous êtes libéré de prison' alors que c'est moi qui y suis coincé ? »

- « C'est le jeu » répliqua Elijah en prenant les dés.

Il eut un 9 qui le fit avancer sur « L'avenue de la République ».

- « Je pense que je vais prendre le risque d'acheter. »

- « C'est quoi le but du jeu exactement ? » interrogea Rebekah d'un air ennuyé, le menton posé dans ses mains. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit acheter ces trucs, ces titres de propriété ? »

- « Parce que papa'Lijah veut que nous soyons une famille » ricana Kol, moqueur.

- « S'il te plaît Kol, arrête de m'appeler comme ça » soupira Elijah.

- « Ou au moins trouve quelque chose d'original » s'accorda Klaus.

Kol plissa les yeux.

- « Excusez-moi d'avoir essayé de rendre la situation un peu intéressante. »

- « J'attends toujours l'explication » leur rappela Rebekah.

- « Le but, Rebekah » commença Elijah, « c'est d'accumuler les titres de propriété pour que les autres aient à te payer chaque fois qu'ils atterrissent sur une de tes cases. En fait, tu veux ruiner les autres joueurs. »

Elle leva un sourcil.

- « Ca l'air ennuyeux à mourir. »

- « Je suis d'accord » fit Kol en abattant son poing sur la table. « Qui est pour arrêter ce jeu et aller au Mystic Grills ? »

- « Pas avant que je ne sorte de prison » grogna Klaus.

Kol soupira d'un air vaincu et tendit les dés à Rebekah.

* * *

Après une heure de jeu, Klaus était enfin sorti de prison. Il possédait deux rues, un faubourg, la Compagnie Electrique - apparemment, elle était devenue utile - plusieurs places et était constamment accusé de tricherie. Rebekah avait acheté toutes les avenues tandis qu'Elijah avait commencé à construire des maisons sur ses propriétés bleues - la Rue Vaugirard, la Rue de Courcelles et la Rue Lafayette. Les deux seuls titres de propriété de Kol étaient la Rue Lecourbe, le Boulevard de Belleville et un hôtel posé sur chacune d'elles.

C'était au tour de Kol et il regardait fixement la propriété sur laquelle il avait atterri ; la Rue de la Paix.

- « Trop cher pour moi » se décida-t-il enfin.

Elijah lui lança un regard.

- « Les deux seules propriétés que tu possèdes sont les moins chères. Tu devrais envisager de t'étendre. »

Kol sourit d'un air ironique.

- « Ne t'en fais pas pour ma stratégie, 'Lij. J'ai peut-être les propriétés les moins chères, mais je suis le seul à avoir des hôtels pour le moment. Celui qui s'arrête sur une de mes cases doit soit me payer 450$, soit 250$. »

Il ramassa les dés et les tendit à Elijah.

- « Et c'est à ton tour, frérot. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Elijah prit les dés et les jeta sur le plateau de jeu. Il obtint un 8. Il jeta un regard au plateau et ses épaules s'affaissèrent en réalisant que son chapeau se trouvait sur la Caisse de Communauté. A huit cases du Boulevard de Belleville.

- « Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? » sourit Kol.

- « Coïncidence » répondit-il avec amertume en lui donnant 450$.

- « Si ça t'aide à dormir la nuit. »

- « Tiens Rebekah. »

Elijah tendit les dés à sa sœur.

Elle atterrit sur la case Chance.

- « Vous avez gagné le second prix à un concours de beauté. Touchez 10$ » lut-elle. « Mais dans quel genre de concours de beauté on ne gagne que 10$ ? »

- « Tu n'es arrivée qu'à la seconde place » souligna Kol.

Rebekah plissa les yeux.

- « J'aurais gagné si ça avait été vrai. »

- « Uniquement parce que tu aurais hypnotisé les juges » se moqua Klaus en haussant les sourcils.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, ses longs cheveux volant autour de son visage.

- « Tu ne crois pas que je pourrais gagner sans tricher ? »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit » répondit-il en essayant de faire amende honorable. « Je voulais juste dire que… »

- « Tu ne me trouves pas belle ? »

- « Tu ne _me_ trouves pas beau ? » l'imita Kol en battant des cils.

Klaus éclata de rire.

- « Vous êtes tous les deux ravissants. »

- « Vous êtes _tous_ cinglés » sourit Elijah.

- « Ooooh, Elijah se sent exclu » répliqua Kol d'un air faussement compatissant.

- « Oh non, il est beau comme le jour et il le sait » s'esclaffa Klaus.

- « Beau comme le jour ? Et je ne suis que ravissant ? »

- « Les gars, vous faites des blagues alors que j'essaie d'être sérieuse » les interrompit Rebekah.

- « Tout le monde s'en fiche, Bekah » rétorqua Kol en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Elijah ne s'en fiche pas. »

- « Je veux juste finir le jeu » soupira son frère.

- « D'accord, t'excite pas » fit Kol en levant les mains en signe de reddition. « On se calme maintenant, les enfants. Papa'Lijah veut finir la partie. »

Elijah soupira avec frustration.

- « Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. »

- « Papa'Lijah ? »

- « Kol. »

- « Oui, papa ? »

Furieux, Elijah se leva et renversa le plateau de jeu. Les pions et les petites maisons en plastique voltigèrent, ricochant sur les fenêtres. Les titres de propriétaires flottèrent dans l'air avant de tomber mollement au sol. Elijah quitta la demeure d'un pas rageur. Les trois Originels restants échangèrent un regard.

- « Alors… on dirait que j'ai gagné » déclara Kol.

* * *

**Bon... Alors, votre avis ? J'ai comme un doute sur ce que vous allez en penser XD Oh et non, je ne vous arnaque pas, Caroline fera son apparition dès le prochain chapitre =)**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère avoir réussi à vous tirer un sourire ou deux ;-)**

_**ATTENTION**_** : je ne posterais la suite que si je vois qu'elle est demandé. Si cette histoire ne plaît pas, je préfère ne pas m'acharner et me concentrer sur "A travers le temps".**

**Donc, si vous voulez la suite, à vous de jouer ! De plus, je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**N/A : Bonjour à tous !**

**Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews encourageantes ! Elles sont très appréciées et je suis vraiment heureuse que le premier chapitre vous ait plu ! (Désolée de ne pas aussi détailler les remerciements que dans "A travers le temps", mais c'est plutôt long).**

**Merci à Mariakurama, noemieb85, GilmoreGossip, SweetyK, lyla grint, Lea Michaelson, Klaroline66, LittleAislinn, MariiN3, Guest, Iman, linea, MorganeM83, Analissa, viik, mlleviolette, biggi salvatore, Adeline.L, Stella, justine, Guest, XxLegend-AutomnexX, Petite Amande, Guest, Siah, laura, Cha'Klaroline, Anna, KlarolineIsTheBest, Klaroline-Chair, I-R-E, Apopoo, misslaccro, Carlitta51, Miss Edgington, Chupachupss, mamar, Sifaoui, Guest, Agentenaira, CaseyAshleigh, Anonyme13, Mana74.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ! (En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !)**

* * *

_**Semaine 2**_

Après la mésaventure avec le Monopoly, Elijah était prêt à considérer la Soirée de Jeux en Famille comme un fiasco. A sa grande surprise, il constata pendant toute la semaine que ses frères et sœur se comportaient de manière beaucoup plus positive les uns envers les autres. Il avait très envie de réessayer mais il craignait que Kol ne ruine encore tout. Kol lui avait assuré qu'il se comporterait bien mais une partie de lui ne croyait pas son petit frère. Pourtant, il n'était pas encore prêt à renoncer à sa Soirée de Jeux en Famille…

Le vendredi suivant arriva. Tandis que la famille Mikaelson se préparait à passer une autre soirée à créer des liens, un coup frappé à la porte interrompit les préparatifs. Ravi d'avoir un prétexte pour s'éloigner, Klaus alla ouvrir. Sur le perron se tenait sa dernière obsession, Caroline Forbes.

- « A quoi dois-je ce plaisir ? » sourit-il.

- « J'espérais qu'on pourrait parler » répondit la jeune fille.

Klaus regardait distraitement derrière lui pour vérifier qu'aucun de ses frères et sœur n'espionnait lorsque Kol apparut derrière son épaule, son habituel sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

- « Bonsoir, chérie » la salua-t-il. « Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

- « Kol, arrête ça » l'avertit Klaus.

- « Me joindre à vous pour faire quoi ? » demanda Caroline d'un air perplexe.

Elle fut tirée dans la maison malgré elle.

Rebekah aperçut Caroline derrière son frère.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ fait là ? C'est une réunion de famille. »

- « C'est mon invitée, Rebekah » répliqua Klaus.

- « Ton invitée » ricana sa sœur.

- « Oui. Et ce serait bien si tu essayais de donner l'exemple à Kol et de bien te comporter. »

Klaus contourna son frère et se dirigea vers la table.

- « Ne t'avise pas d'accepter, Rebekah » fit Kol. « On a une excellente occasion d'embarrasser Klaus devant la femme qu'il aime. »

- « Kol ! » s'exclama Klaus en le fusillant du regard.

Caroline rougit.

- « Peut-être que je devrais partir… »

- « Oh, non. S'il te plaît, il faut absolument que tu restes » plaida Kol en lui indiquant une chaise libre.

Caroline jeta un regard à Klaus qui se pinçait l'arête du nez avec frustration. Elle sourit et s'assit à la table, incapable de laisser passer une chance de le voir devenir nerveux et maladroit.

- « Alors à quoi on joue ce soir, Elijah ? » demanda Kol avec enthousiasme. « T'as vu, je t'ai appelé par ton nom. »

Elijah leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Je pensais qu'on pourrait jouer au Scrabble. »

- « Ah. Rebekah, t'es pas obligée de jouer cette fois » railla Kol.

- « Très drôle » murmura-t-elle.

- « Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de rester » fit Klaus en se tournant vers Caroline.

- « N'importe quoi ! » s'écria Kol. « _Je_ veux qu'elle reste. »

- « C'est bon » sourit Caroline. « En fait, je suis une très bonne joueuse de Scrabble. »

- « Ah oui ? » répliqua Klaus d'un air narquois. « On va voir ça. »

- « Quoi, tu crois qu'avoir mille ans de plus que moi te rend meilleur ? »

- « C'est défendable. »

- « Arrêtez de flirter » râla Rebekah. « On peut commencer ? »

* * *

Après avoir amené une autre chaise, Caroline et la famille Originelle s'assirent autour de la table avec sept lettres chacun, tous étant prêts à jouer. Tandis qu'Elijah préparait la feuille de score, le reste s'amusait à essayer de voir les lettres des autres.

- « On va faire un tour de table en commençant par Klaus » décida Elijah en posant son stylo.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est lui qui commence ? » rétorqua Kol.

- « Ouais, c'est vrai ça, c'est toujours lui qui commence » se plaignit Rebekah.

- « Ecoutez, quand vous serez un hybride tout-puissant qui ne peut pas être tué, vous pourrez commencer. En attendant, acceptez de n'être que les deuxièmes. »

- « Klaus, joue, s'il te plaît » le pressa Elijah avant que quiconque ne puisse commencer une dispute.

Klaus prit quatre lettres et forma le mot « DESTIN » pour 11 points. Il jeta un regard sournois à Caroline mais elle se contenta de secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. D'un air moqueur, la jeune fille commença à placer ses lettres sur le plateau de jeu. Utilisant le E de « DESTIN », elle écrivit le mot « REVE » et totalisa 13 points.

- « Dis-moi ce que tu ressens vraiment » murmura Klaus, ce qui la fit rougir.

- « Comme c'est mignon » ricana Kol en appuyant sa joue contre son point. « Ils s'envoient des messages dans le jeu. »

Klaus lui lança un regard menaçant auquel son frère répondit par un haussement de sourcils innocent. Assise à côté de Klaus, Rebekah semblait agacée par le tour que prenait le jeu. Elle plaça les lettres S - A - G avec le N de « DESTIN » et forma le mot « SANG ».

- « Voilà. Ca fait 16 points » déclara-t-elle. « Ce qui _me_ met en tête. »

- « Finalement, il y a bien un cerveau là-dedans » la taquina Klaus.

- « Attends, vérifions d'abord qu'elle l'a bien écrit » ajouta Kol.

Rebekah eut un sourire méprisant.

- « Idiots. »

Kol posa une main sur son cœur et fit semblant d'être offensé.

- « Je viens de me faire traiter d'idiot par une blonde ! »

- « Ah non, tu ne vas pas commencer avec les blagues sur les blondes » l'avertit Caroline.

- « Que fait une blonde lorsque… »

- « Ca suffit, Kol » l'interrompit Elijah.

- « Quoi ? Laisse-moi finir. Que fait une blonde lorsque la météo annonce quelques flocons ? »

Il marqua une pause, le coin de ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire.

- « Elle sort pour les compter ! »

Caroline et Rebekah soupirèrent d'un air dégoûté. Décidant de tous les ignorer et de continuer le jeu, Elijah connecta le mot « STUPIDE » au I de « DESTIN » et au E de « REVE ». Kol le regarda d'un air perplexe.

- « C'est quoi ça ? »

- « Un mot » répondit calmement Elijah en comptant ses points. « Deux, en fait. »

- « Mais tu les as tous reliés ! Tu triches ! »

- « Kol, lis les règles si ça t'inquiète autant. »

Kol se contenta de secouer la tête et réfléchit à son mot. Il écrivit « LANGUE » et l'attacha au dernier E de « REVE ». Il leva les yeux vers Caroline avec un sourire narquois.

- « Comme dans, ce que Nik _rêve_ de passer partout sur toi » la taquina-t-il.

Choquée, la jeune fille en resta littéralement bouche bée.

Le fusillant du regard, Klaus se leva d'un air furieux. Au lieu de hurler sur son frère, il utilisa ses lettres pour former le mot « MORT ».

- « Comme dans, ce que tu seras dans environ deux secondes ! » grogna-t-il.

Kol leva les mains et recula.

- « Klaus, calme-toi » lui ordonna Elijah. « Il essaie juste de t'énerver. »

- « Et ça marche. A mort même » souligna Kol en riant de son propre jeu de mot.

- « Tais-toi, Kol » rétorqua Elijah en le fusillant du regard.

Il écrivit quelque chose sur la feuille de score avant de se racler la gorge.

- « Jusque-là, les scores sont de ; 13 pour Caroline, 11 pour Klaus, 16 pour Rebekah, 16 pour Kol et 11 pour moi. »

Klaus se rassit discrètement sur sa chaise, dissimulant sa honte à Caroline. Elle semblait résister à l'envie de sourire.

- « Et vous vous inquiétiez pour moi » soupira Rebekah.

* * *

Après le placement furieux du mot « MORT par Klaus et un bref intermède dans le jeu pour d'autres disputes, ce fut le tour de Caroline. Elle prit la tête en plaçant le mot « ARRETEZ » pour 22 points. Rebekah fut la suivante et elle joua le mot « VEINE » qui lui fit gagner 14 points.

- « Je crois que notre sœur a faim ce soir » plaisanta Kol.

- « Elle est juste en train de bouder » déclara Klaus. « Vous savez, elle devient très maussade quand elle n'est pas le centre de l'attention. »

- « Je sais que vous faites exprès de m'embêter et que vous essayez de m'énerver » leur fit-elle. « Ca ne va pas marcher. »

- « Tu as entendu quelque chose ? » interrogea Kol en regardant Klaus, les sourcils levés. « J'ai cru entendre une voix… »

- « Ah non, je n'ai rien entendu du tout » sourit Klaus.

- « Ce n'est pas drôle » protesta Rebekah avec obstination.

Kol écarquilla les yeux et lança :

- « Est-ce que je deviens fou ? »

Klaus poussa un soupir théâtral.

- « Ce doit être ça. »

- « Vous êtes vraiment méchants, les gars » s'esclaffa Caroline en secouant la tête.

- « Attendez ! Il y a deux voix maintenant ! » s'exclama Kol.

Klaus sourit et même Elijah ne put retenir un petit rire.

- « Vous n'avez pas honte ? » les réprimanda-t-il.

- « _Toi_, tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour » rétorqua Kol.

- « Non, il semble que tu aies hérité de tout le lot. »

- « Et n'oublies pas ma beauté spectaculaire » fit Kol en carrant les épaules.

- « Comme si tu nous laissais oublier » rétorqua Elijah.

- « Je ne peux rien y faire. Je suis beaucoup trop séduisant. »

Ignorant les bêtises de Kol, Elijah se concentra sur ses lettres. Il plaça le mot « SALADIER » en utilisant le S de « STUPIDE » et remporta 23 points.

Kol joua le mot « QUEUE » et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'air content de lui. Il jeta un regard à Klaus et Caroline.

- « Ai-je besoin de dire quelque chose ? »

- « Evite, s'il te plaît » répondit Klaus, le regard menaçant.

- « Tu es vraiment toujours obligé de trouver un moyen de pervertir les choses ? » gémit Elijah en regardant le mot.

Kol tapota le plateau de jeu avec son index, faisant remuer les lettres.

- « Ce mot vient de me faire gagner 39 points. Et c'était drôle ! »

- « 39 ? Tu es sûr ? »

- « Ben vérifie. Il y a un machin 'mot compte triple' là. »

- « Il fallait _forcément_ qu'il trouve le moyen d'obtenir le plus de points avec une obscénité » commenta Rebekah.

- « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je suis doué, c'est tout » sourit Kol, fier de lui.

- « Je vais te dire ce que tu es » rétorqua Klaus en se redressant et en plaçant les lettres C - O - N sur le plateau de jeu.

Il lui lança un sourire narquois.

Le visage de Kol s'assombrit.

- « C'était bas, Nik. Vraiment bas. »

En essayant de rester discrète, Caroline écrivit le mot « MORSURE ». Simultanément, Kol et Klaus levèrent les yeux vers elle. Même Rebekah haussa un sourcil. Elle les regarda d'un air innocent. Kol souffla et fit semblant d'être agacé.

- « Mademoiselle Forbes, nous ne tolérerons pas que vous utilisiez ce qui n'est censé être qu'un innocent jeu familial comme moyen d'accéder au lit de mon frère ! » la réprimanda Kol de sa voix la plus sévère.

Caroline était sidérée. Klaus, quant à lui, était très amusé. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille d'un air sombre et enjôleur.

- « Si tu voulais que je te morde, tu n'avais qu'à demander. »

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté et le regarda à travers ses cils.

- « Eh bien, étant donné qu'une morsure de _toi_ me tuerait d'une façon lente et douloureuse, je pense que je vais passer. »

- « Et moi, je peux te mordre, mon cœur ? » tenta Kol en arborant un sourire éblouissant. « Il n'y a pas une goutte de loup en moi. »

Caroline se mit à rire.

- « Non ! »

- « A toi de jouer, Bekah » enchaîna Kol en se frottant les mains. « Je sens que la suite va être fun. »

En réponse, Rebekah plaça son mot ; « DEZAPPER ». Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Elijah surenchérit en ajoutant « GEMIR ». Quand ce fut le tour de Kol, il plaça le mot « NICHONS ».

- « T'es sérieux là ? » interrogea Caroline d'un air ironique.

- « Tu veux pas essayer d'être encore plus puéril ? » ajouta Rebekah.

Kol haussa les sourcils d'un air incrédule.

- « Dis celle qui a joué le mot DEZAPPER il y a même pas deux minutes ! »

- « _Sein_cèrement, ce n'était pas si dramatique. C'est plutôt _seinpa_ comme jeu » lança Klaus.

Caroline le regarda d'un air déçu.

- « T'es nul en jeux de mots. »

Klaus se contenta de sourire et ajouta « CARESSER » au jeu. Caroline écrivit le mot « PASSION » qui amena son score à un ironique 69.

- « Stop. Maintenant. Tu n'es plus autorisée à jouer » la taquina Kol.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. Rebekah fut celle qui compléta le tableau en plaçant le mot « SEXE ».

- « Bien joué, sœurette » la félicita Kol. « Bien joué. »

Elijah leva les mains en signe de défaite.

- « J'abandonne. »

- « Déjà ? Mais tu as plein de… » s'interrompit Kol en saisissant la feuille de score et en la lisant. « Nan, en fait tu n'as pas tellement de points. Et toi, Nik, pourquoi est-ce que t'as que 32 points ? »

- « Qui gagne ? » interrogea Caroline avec impatience.

- « Eh bien, miss 69, on dirait que notre belle Rebekah est en tête avec 74 points. »

Les épaules de Caroline s'affaissèrent. Elijah se leva d'un bond et se mit à placer des lettres une par une. Quand il eut fini, le mot « FOLIE » était sur le plateau.

- « Ecrit 33 points pour celui-là, Kol. Alors qui a gagné ? »

Kol calcula rapidement le score de son frère.

- « Ca t'amène à 77, ce qui te fait battre Rebekah de 3 énormes points ! »

- « J'avais arrêté de jouer » protesta Rebekah.

- « Tu as arrêté ? » interrogea Elijah d'un air perplexe. « Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Je me retire aussi » lança Klaus en se levant. « Dois-je vous raccompagner, Miss Forbes ? »

- « Ah ah. Miss 69 » corrigea Kol.

Caroline se leva en riant.

- « Ce serait sympa. »

- « Je peux venir ? » lança Kol.

- « Non » répondirent-ils d'une seule voix en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Rebekah regarda ses deux frères restants.

- « Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai un peu faim. Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour et chercher quelque chose à manger. »

- « Attends, Rebekah. Reste. On peut encore jouer » plaida Elijah.

- « Je peux me joindre à toi ? » demanda Kol en se levant pour aller rejoindre sa sœur.

- « Kol, c'est encore ton tour ! » l'appela Elijah en les regardant s'en aller.

Il entendit la porte claquer et soudain, il était seul. Il poussa un profond soupir et commença à ranger.

* * *

**Alors, vos avis ?**

**Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Ai-je réussi à vous faire sourire ou plus ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu, déplu, ce qui vous a particulièrement fait (sou)rire... Bref tout ce qui vous passe par la tête !**

**Une suite vous tente ?**

**Encore merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent =)**

**Je vous souhaite un bon week-end ! A bientôt =)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

**Franchement, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à vous faire rire et que le chapitre 2 vous ai autant plu ! Ce chapitre là va être un peu différent des deux précédents, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas =)  
**

**Merci donc à Sweety-K, Chupachpss, Iman, vampirediaries55, Mamar, justine, biggi salvatore, noemieb85, Mel023, klausetcaroline, Analissa, Klaroline-Chair, Mana74, Lea Michaelson, lena mickelson salvatore, mel, Siah, Cha'Klaroline, CaseyAshleigh, GilmoreGossip, Anonyme13, Agentenaira, Cassandre, Apoo, laura et Stella.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Semaine 3**_

La demeure des Originels étaient en train de devenir l'endroit tendance où il fallait absolument être le vendredi soir. La discrétion de ce qui n'était censé être qu'un rassemblement familial diminuait au fur et à mesure que des amis et des ennemis y faisaient des apparitions. Elijah renonça à son rôle d'hôte et laissa Kol prendre les commandes. Ce qui signifiait deux choses ; beaucoup d'alcool et du Poker…

* * *

Mis à part Rebekah, toute la famille Originelle était réunie autour de la table à préparer leur rituel hebdomadaire. Ils étaient approvisionnés en vin et en whisky et les verres étaient déjà remplis. Bien qu'il n'était pas l'hôte, Elijah était devenu le croupier et il prenait ce rôle très au sérieux. Il mélangeait les cartes façon croupier expert. En plein milieu du tri des jetons, la sonnette retentit. Sachant qu'elle n'était pas invitée à cette « Soirée de Jeux en Famille » Rebekah émergea de son silence boudeur et alla ouvrir. Comme pour rendre sa soirée encore plus déplorable, Elena et Caroline se tenaient sur le perron.

- « Je suppose que vous cherchez vos petits copains » soupira-t-elle.

- « Ce n'est _pas_ mon petit copain » rétorqua Caroline. « Attendez… _Vos_ petits copains… Au pluriel ? »

Elle jeta un regard à Elena qui semblait tout aussi désemparée. Rebekah les dévisagea d'un air acerbe et les fit entrer. Elles la suivirent dans le salon et l'Originelle s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Les deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent dans la pièce et trouvèrent Elijah, Kol, Klaus et - chose étonnante - Damon et Stefan assis autour d'une table de poker hexagonale recouverte d'un tissu vert. Elena se tourna vers son amie d'un air confus.

- « Soirée de Jeux en Famille » expliqua Caroline.

- « Tu plaisantes. »

- « Non. Et on dirait que c'est Poker ce soir. »

- « C'est ça qui se passe tous les vendredis ? C'est pas une blague ? » s'étonna Elena.

- « Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré que c'en soit une » rétorqua Rebekah.

- « Pourquoi on est pas invitées ? » demanda Caroline d'une voix forte.

Les cinq hommes, qui venaient à peine de les remarquer, levèrent les yeux et sourirent. Toutefois, il n'échappa pas à Caroline que leurs sourires étaient forcés.

- « Désolé, demoiselles. C'est un jeu d'hommes » s'excusa Klaus.

- « Attends une seconde, Nik. On pourrait rendre ça intéressant » suggéra Kol, les yeux brillants. « Ca tente quelqu'un un Strip Poker ? »

Stefan et Damon se tournèrent pour regarder Elena, intrigués. Elle leur lança un regard ironique.

- « Même pas en rêve. »

- « Et toi, miss ? » demanda Kol qui s'adressait à Caroline.

- « Ouais, non » répondit-elle en secouant la tête. « Il n'y a rien ici que je veuille voir. »

- « Ooh. On ne serait pas un peu crâneuse ? »

- « Tu ne devrais pas te mentir, _sweetheart_ » sourit Klaus. « C'est mauvais pour la santé. »

- « Alors c'est une bonne chose que je sois déjà morte, hein ? » rétorqua-t-elle d'un air ironique.

- « Tu es une mort-vivante techniquement parlant » souligna Damon.

- « Merci du rappel » répondit amèrement Caroline.

- « A quoi tu sers si tu refuses de te mettre à poil ? » demanda Kol. « Déshabille-toi et danse ou alors barre-toi. »

Caroline écarquilla les yeux, choquée. Elena se tenait à côté d'elle, la même expression peinte sur le visage.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de m'amuser étant donné que mon frère me tuerait littéralement si je te touchais. »

- « Je te tuerais moi-même d'abord. »

- « Non, je ne crois pas. »

- « Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es plus vieux et plus fort ? »

- « Non » fit Kol avec un sourire diabolique. « Parce que si _je_ te touchais, tu tomberais instantanément, follement et profondément amoureuse de moi. »

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel ce qui ne fit qu'élargir son sourire.

- « Tu veux tester ma théorie ? »

- « Même pas dans un million d'années. »

- « Un million et une année, alors. Je peux attendre. »

Elle soupira avec exaspération.

- « Je te déteste, Kol. »

- « Tu n'as rien écouté ? Se mentir est mauvais pour la santé » répliqua Kol en imitant la façon de parler de son frère.

- « Ca suffit, Kol » fit Klaus en lui lançant un regard menaçant. « Laisse les dames s'en aller, qu'on puisse commencer à jouer. »

- « C'est une soirée entre mecs » renchérit Damon. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là d'ailleurs ? »

- « On pourrait te poser la même question » murmura Elena.

- « On venait voir si Rebekah voulait traîner avec nous » expliqua Caroline.

L'Originelle en question se mit à ricaner.

- « Pourquoi aurais-je envie de passer la soirée avec vous deux ? Je n'aime _aucune_ d'entre vous. »

Caroline haussa un sourcil.

- « Tu veux vraiment rester dans cette fosse à testostérone toute la soirée ? »

- « Maintenant que tu le dis, je crois que je préfère encore me faire empaler avec un pieu. »

- « Déjà testé » déclara Kol d'un air maussade. « Crois-moi, c'est pas une expérience agréable. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Damon et il le fusilla du regard.

- « Oh ! On a des flashbacks de son mémorable bottage de cul ? » railla Damon. « Je te rafraîchis la mémoire avec plaisir _quand tu veux_. »

- « J'ai toujours cette batte de baseball, tu sais. Tu te rappelles de comment ça fait lorsque tu te la prends dans la tête, non ? »

- « D'accord, faites-moi sortir de là » soupira Rebekah.

Les trois filles leur firent leurs adieux et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

- « Ramenez-la avant le couvre-feu ! » lança Klaus d'un air taquin.

- « Et pas de garçons ! » ajouta Kol.

- « Va te faire empaler, Kol ! » rétorqua Rebekah en passant la porte.

- « Ca sonne légèrement pervers » murmura Stefan un peu trop fort.

Des yeux écarquillés se tournèrent vers lui.

- « Ben quoi ? »

* * *

Après une autre tournée de whisky, la partie de Poker commença enfin. Chaque joueur avait ses cartes et les blinds étaient payées. Elijah étala les trois premières cartes ; le Roi de pique, le 10 de trèfle et le 7 de carreau.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elles font, vous croyez ? » interrogea Stefan en pariant 10$.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » répliqua Damon, les sourcils froncés.

- « Rien. C'est juste que de les imaginer toutes les trois ensemble, c'est plutôt amusant. »

- « Rebekah pourrait très bien les tuer » lança Kol.

- « Bien sûr que non » répliqua Klaus avec assurance tout en misant 20$. « Elle sait ce qui se passerait si elle le faisait. »

- « C'est vrai. Si elle posait un doigt sur ton adorable petit chaton, tu la tuerais. »

- « Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler des filles ? » les interrompit Damon avec irritation tout en suivant la mise. « On est là pour se saouler et jouer aux cartes. Ce serait pas mal si on s'y mettait, non ?

- « Ca marche ! » lança Kol en abattant son poing sur la table.

Une fois que tous eurent parié, Elijah déposa une autre carte ; le Roi de trèfle. Il y avait maintenant deux rois sur la table, ce qui leur donnait à tous au moins une paire.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez invités ? » interrogea Stefan en misant 20$. « La réponse m'intéresse vraiment. »

- « Moi aussi » sourit Damon.

- « Quoi ? Il est vraiment impossible que quelques vampires puissent jouer une partie de cartes en tout amitié ? » répliqua Klaus d'un air innocent.

Klaus et Kol suivirent la mise de 20$.

Stefan secoua la tête

- « Il n'y a rien d'amical là-dedans. »

- « J'ai une meilleure question » répliqua Kol. « Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de venir ? »

- « Et laisser passer une chance de dépouiller les frères Originels ? » ricana Damon en misant 50$.

Stefan se coucha et Kol fit un grand sourire à ses frères en ajoutant 25$ à la mise.

- « Il pense vraiment qu'il a une chance. Comme c'est mignon. »

Klaus eut un sourire complice et surenchérit. Damon plissa les yeux et éleva la mise à 300$. Stefan haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris.

- « Tu paries gros là, Damon. »

- « Si tu veux gagner, tu vises haut ou tu rentres chez toi, frérot. »

- « Le problème avec vous, les Salvatore, c'est que vous êtes persuadés que vous ne pouvez pas être battus » déclara Klaus en suivant la mise de Damon. « Alors qu'en réalité, vous avez prouvé l'inverse un nombre incalculable de fois. »

Kol se coucha en silence. Elijah déposa une autre carte ; le 6 de carreau. Sur la table se trouvait ; un Roi de pique, un 10 de trèfle, un 7 de trèfle et un 6 de carreau.

- « Le problème avec vous, les Mikaelson » fit Damon d'un air moqueur en ajoutant 150$ à la mise, « c'est que vous êtes tous des crétins. »

Klaus éclata de rire et rétorqua :

- « On va bien voir qui avait raison. »

Il retourna ses cartes et révéla le Roi de cœur et un 10 de cœur - il avait un full. Damon l'imita à contrecœur. Il avait un 10 de pique et un 4 de cœur ce qui ne lui faisait qu'une paire.

Stefan s'affala contre le dossier de sa chaise en grognant.

- « Tu as tout parié sur une paire de 10 ? »

- « Je pensais qu'il bluffait » expliqua Damon en indiquant Klaus.

- « Leçon numéro un, les garçons » sourit Kol en levant son verre, « mon frère ne bluffe jamais. »

D'un air triomphant, Klaus ramassa ses gains.

- « Pas aux cartes en tout cas. »

* * *

A la cinquième main, la partie était largement en faveur des Mikaelson. Klaus avait amassé une quantité impressionnante de jetons. L'atmosphère était tendue.

- « C'est à toi de parier, Kol » fit Stefan d'un air morose.

Kol poussa tous ses jetons au centre de la table.

- « Tapis » déclara-t-il.

Tout le monde à table se mit à gémir. Kol regarda autour de lui, surpris.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire 'tapis', Kol » répondit Klaus.

- « Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai remporté les deux dernières mains en faisant ça. »

- « Uniquement parce que personne ne veut prendre le risque de perdre autant d'argent » expliqua Elijah.

- « Ben, c'est bien ça qui est excitant dans le jeu, non ? »

- « Quand tu sauras jouer, tu comprendras » commenta Damon d'un air narquois.

- « A en juger par ton manque de jetons, je dirais que je me débrouille plutôt bien » rétorqua Kol avec un sourire mielleux.

- « D'accord, fais comme tu veux. Si tu veux vraiment perdre tout ton argent… » sourit Klaus en suivant la mise de son frère.

Damon fit un geste vers la table, l'air agité.

- « Regardez les cartes. Il faut être idiot pour tout risquer sur une paire de pique. »

- « C'est quoi ton problème, Damon ? Tu n'as pas assez pour suivre la mise ? » répliqua Kol d'un air satisfait. « Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que Nik peut t'avancer ce qui te manque. »

Damon plissa les yeux. Avec colère, il poussa tous ses jetons au centre de la table. Stefan secoua la tête avec désapprobation et Kol se frotta les mains d'un air amusé.

- « On joue ou on s'écrase, les garçons » fit-il en dévoilant ses cartes ; un Valet de cœur et un 2 de trèfle.

Il avait un brelan.

Damon se leva d'un air furieux et sa chaise tomba en arrière. Au lieu de montrer ses cartes, il alla se servir un verre. Stefan se chargea de retourner les cartes de son frère ; un 4 de pique et un 3 de trèfle. Autrement dit, il n'avait rien. Kol jeta un regard triomphant à Klaus.

- « Alors, frérot ? »

Klaus eut un petit sourire amusé. Il révéla un 4 de trèfle et l'As de pique. Le visage de Kol s'assombrit aussitôt.

- « C'est dur, hein, petit frère ? » sourit Klaus.

- « C'est absolument injuste ! J'exige un recomptage ! » protesta Kol.

- « C'est un jeu de cartes, Kol, pas une élection » répliqua Elijah en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Tu as triché ! » s'écria Kol.

Klaus ricana.

- « Après un millier d'années, tu crois que je ne connais toujours pas ta technique ? »

Kol ferma la bouche, rendu sans voix.

- « C'est injuste. »

- « C'est la vie. »

S'apercevant que Kol s'était mis à bouder, Klaus leva les yeux au ciel et ajouta :

- « Ne sois pas mauvais perdant. On en a déjà un, ça nous suffit. »

Damon choisit cet instant pour réapparaître, quatre bouteilles d'alcool et des verres dans les bras. Il haussa les sourcils d'un air narquois.

- « Au moins, vous avez bon goût en alcool. »

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, le jeu perdit de son importance et l'alcool devint prédominant. La musique était assourdissante - c'était un étrange mélange de techno et de house. Damon était toujours assis à table avec Elijah. Il servait verre après verre à l'Originel en espérant le rendre saoul. Chaque fois, Elijah secouait la tête en signe de refus mais il finissait toujours par boire les verres. Kol, quand à lui, était _sur_ la table, ivre et occupé à danser, inconscient de ce qui se passait autour (et en dessous) de lui.

Complètement dans un autre monde, Stefan et Klaus étaient assis sur le canapé. L'Originel avait passé un bras fraternel autour des épaules de Stefan. Le whisky s'agitait contre la paroi du verre qu'il tenait dans sa main libre et qu'il renversait chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

- « Je dis juste que je ne t'aurais jamais _vraiment_ tué. Ton frère ? »

Klaus agita sa main et le verre qui se trouvait dedans.

- « Un pieu droit dans le cœur. Mais toi ? T'es mon pote. Et les potes, c'est pour la vie » fit-il avec un éclat de rire. « Pouah, j'ai l'air gay en disant ça. »

Il descendit le reste de son verre cul sec.

- « Non, non » gloussa Stefan. « Je pige totalement ce que tu veux dire. C'est comme si… ce qui est arrivé à cette époque et ce qui arrive maintenant… ça n'a pas d'importance. On… s'en fout. »

- « Oui ! » s'écria Klaus comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation. « Exactement ! Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je suis resté avec toi dans les années 20. »

- « Je bois à ça » sourit Stefan en leur servant une autre tournée.

Ils trinquèrent et burent cul sec. Klaus se réinstalla confortablement dans le canapé et étendit ses jambes devant lui, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Stefan poussa un soupir troublé et se recroquevilla contre le bord du canapé en se tordant les doigts.

- « Tu crois qu'Elena l'aime, Klaus ? »

- « Qui ? » interrogea l'Originel, pris au dépourvu.

- « Damon. »

- « Oui » répondit-il d'un air catégorique. « Attends, de qui on parle ? »

- « Elena. Tu crois qu'elle aime Damon ? »

Klaus rejoignit son « ami » sur le côté du canapé.

- « Laisse-moi te poser une question, vieux. Pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec elle alors que tu pourrais avoir n'importe quelle femme ? »

Stefan secoua la tête.

- « Je ne veux pas obliger quelqu'un à m'aimer, Klaus. »

- « Je ne parlais pas d'hypnose. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je te dis ça et je vais probablement blâmer le whisky plus tard, mais t'es mon pote et je pense que tu as besoin de l'entendre. Tu es un vampire très séduisant, Stefan Salvatore. »

Stefan le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Oh non. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! »

- « Tu as déjà oublié Caroline ? » le taquina Stefan avec un sourire narquois.

- « Très drôle » répliqua Klaus d'un air maussade.

- « Bon sérieusement, je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

- « Ecoute, ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps avec elle alors que tu as plein d'autres options. »

Stefan hocha la tête d'un air attentif

- « Tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas mettre tous mes œufs dans le même panier ou vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, ou… » s'interrompit-il, le regard figé. « Je disais quoi déjà ? »

- « J'en ai aucune idée » admit Klaus.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Pendant ce temps, Kol s'était enfin décidé à descendre de la table.

- « 'Tin ce qu'il fait chaud ici ! » s'exclama-t-il tout en se débarrassant de sa chemise.

Il jeta un regard frénétique dans la pièce.

- « Bordel, mais il est où mon verre ? »

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Stefan et Klaus qui semblaient un peu trop proches à son goût. Intrigué, il s'approcha des deux « amis ».

- « Vous allez rester assis là à continuer votre bromance homoérotique ou vous allez vous joindre à la fête ? »

Clignant des yeux, Stefan et Klaus le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'un autre monde. Kol leva les yeux au ciel.

- « D'accord, je vois. Continuez. »

Toujours à la recherche de son verre de whisky, il jeta un regard à la table au milieu du salon. A mesure qu'il espionnait Elijah et Damon, il sentait ses sourcils se hausser si haut sur son front qu'ils auraient pu disparaître dans ses cheveux. En un éclair, il apparut devant la table, les mains posées à plat sur sa surface.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? »

Damon et Elijah descendirent un autre verre. Ils firent tous les deux une grimace et exhalèrent à l'unisson.

- « Je fais boire ton frère » répondit simplement Damon tout en remplissant leurs verres.

Kol jeta un regard à son frère aîné qui affichait un sourire étrange. Elijah dut cligner des yeux trois ou quatre fois avant de réaliser que Kol se tenait devant lui.

- « Tu as déjà joué à ce jeu, Kol ? »

- « C'est quoi ? »

- « Un pour toi, un pour moi. »

Kol gémit et fusilla Damon du regard.

- « Magnifique. Merci d'avoir saoulé mon frère contre son gré. »

- « Baisse le ton, mouflet » rétorqua Damon en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ca se voit qu'il s'amuse. »

Il fit un signe vers Elijah qui se balançait sur sa chaise au rythme de la musique.

- « Ma tête est toute légère. Elle pourrait flotter si elle n'était pas accrochée. »

- « C'est pas vrai » ricana Kol. « Tu lui as fait boire combien de verres ? »

- « J'ai perdu le compte » répondit Damon.

Il essaya de se rappeler, rendant clair le fait que lui-même n'était pas tout à fait sobre.

- « Trois ? Trente ? Trois cents ? Un truc avec un T. »

Il haussa les épaules.

Soudain, Elijah se tenait derrière Kol, ses bras enroulés autour de lui. Son frère se raidit avec une certaine crainte et un peu de répulsion.

- « T'ai-je déjà dis combien je t'aime, Kol ?»

- « Euh… pas ces derniers temps, non » répondit-il avec méfiance.

- « Eh ben je te le dis. »

- « C'est merveilleux, Lij » répondit Kol en essayant de se dégager, dégoûté par l'haleine alcoolisée de son frère.

- « En fait » poursuivit son frère, « j'aime tout le monde ici ! Même toi, Klaus. »

Klaus détourna son attention de sa conversation avec Stefan.

- « Même moi quoi ? »

- « Je t'aime. »

Klaus cligna des yeux, complètement abasourdi.

- « Kol, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

- « C'est pas moi ! »

- « J'ai une soudaine envie irrépressible de danser sur cette musique horrible » songea Elijah d'un air confus.

Klaus éclata d'un rire hystérique.

- « Combien de verres as-tu bu, frérot ? »

- « Beaucoup. »

Elijah se dirigea maladroitement vers la radio et augmenta le volume.

- « Maintenant, allons danser. »

Klaus regarda son frère d'un air choqué. Damon se leva pour rejoindre Kol et ensemble, ils regardèrent Elijah se glisser au centre de la pièce. Il s'avéra qu'Elijah n'avait absolument aucun sens du rythme ou de la coordination. C'était ça ou bien il était sérieusement _sérieusement_ bourré. Probablement les deux.

Kol se mit à rire.

- « C'est juste magnifique. Pourquoi est-ce je n'ai pas investi dans une caméra ? »

- « Kol ! » cria Elijah. « Danse avec moi ! »

Et Kol le fit. Peu après, Damon les avait rejoint. Klaus et Stefan restèrent sur le canapé, toujours plongés une profonde et absurde conversation à cœur ouvert.

* * *

A l'insu des vampires qui faisaient la fête dans le salon, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et quatre filles entrèrent dans la demeure. Elles échangèrent des regards confus en entendant la musique. Rebekah fut à la première à atteindre le salon. Elle fit un brusque arrêt sur le seuil et fut rejointe par Caroline et Elena qui se positionnèrent à côté d'elle pour voir ce qui se passait. Trois vampires torse-nu dansaient au centre de la pièce tandis que les deux autres se réconfortaient douteusement sur le canapé.

- « Oh, vous voyez ? » fit Caroline en indiquant la pièce d'un air déçu. « C'est pour ça que j'aurais voulu qu'on soit invitées. »

* * *

**Vos avis ?**

**Effectivement, il y a eu peu de Klaroline mais comme presque tous les personnages vont se montrer à un moment ou un autre... Et puis, Caroline sera dans tout le prochain chapitre ;-) D'ailleurs, je pense que le jeu devrait beaucoup vous plaire XD**

**Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Toute cette tension masculine et cette testostérone, c'était bien quand même, non ? XD** **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu, déplu, ce qui vous a particulièrement fait (sou)rire... Je veux tout savoir ;-)  
**

**Passez une bonne semaine ! A bientôt =)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Vous êtes adorables =) J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Pour moi, ce n'est pas le meilleur mais bon, on verra bien.  
**

**KlarolineMichaelson, Lea Michaelson, Chupachupss, GilmoreGossip, Klaroline66, Caecilii, SweetyK, Analissa, justine, Iman, biggisalvatore, LittleAislinn, Siah, Agentenaira, NessieBooEvans, Cha'Klaroline, XxLegend- AutomnexX, Lilith-tw-vd-hp, Mana, Klaroline-Chair, MARiiN3, Guest et Sifaoui.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Pour la quatrième semaine consécutive, la « Soirée de Jeux en Famille » était lancée. Après la mésaventure avec Elijah le vendredi précédent, les Salvatore n'avaient pas été réinvités. En réalité, Elijah avait été le seul à protester contre leur présence et étant l'initiateur de la S.J.E.F, il avait eu le dernier mot.

En revanche, Caroline avait été invitée à force d'insistance de sa part. Elena était venue aussi, très intriguée par la notion de « Soirée de Jeux en Famille » chez les Originels et par ce qu'elle avait vu la semaine précédente.

C'était au tour de Rebekah de décider du jeu. Après réflexion et en tenant compte des deux invitées, elle choisit Action ou Vérité. Les yeux de Kol s'illuminèrent à cette idée et il se retira dans le salon pour conspirer, inquiétant tous ses frères et sœur.

Dès son arrivée, Caroline se porta volontaire pour aider Klaus à amener les bouteilles d'alcool (c'était devenu un incontournable des vendredis soirs) et laissa Elena draguer Elijah. Kol les observa pendant quelques minutes, intrigué par l'intérêt de son frère pour le dernier sosie Petrova mais leurs tentatives maladroites de flirt l'ennuyèrent rapidement. Il sortit son portable et commença à jouer à « Temple Run », se déconnectant de la conversation…

- « D'où t'es venue l'idée de faire une Soirée de Jeux en Famille ? » interrogea Elena.

Elijah haussa les épaules avec un sourire timide.

- « Google. »

- « Je ne devrais pas être surprise, mais je le suis » s'esclaffa-t-elle avec amusement.

- « Ce n'est pas parce que je suis vieux que je ne peux pas vivre avec mon époque. »

- « Et tu pensais vraiment que ça marcherait ? La Soirée de Jeux en Famille, je veux dire. »

- « Il y a quelques défauts - à savoir Kol - mais ça reste des soirées intéressantes. »

- « J'ai entendu mon nom » les interrompit Kol sans lever les yeux de son portable.

Mais ils l'ignorèrent. Soufflant d'un air agacé, Rebekah s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Kol.

- « Ils sont beaucoup trop intéressés l'un par l'autre pour te prêter attention, Kol. »

- « Quelle honte » répliqua-t-il. « Je suis beaucoup plus intéressant que les deux réunis. »

- « Ou pas. »

Après un bref silence, elle soupira :

- « Ca devient long là. »

- « Fais quelque chose alors » suggéra Kol, toujours focalisé sur son portable.

- « Très bien. Je commence ! » annonça Rebekah en se tournant sur le côté. « Kol, action ou vérité ? »

Il se redressa et rangea son portable dans sa poche avec un sourire narquois.

- « Action. »

- « D'accord. »

Les yeux de Rebekah brillèrent d'amusement et elle se mit à réfléchir. Dans l'intervalle, Elijah et Elena avaient cessé de discuter pour se concentrer sur le jeu.

- « Je te mets au défi de proclamer ton éternelle dévotion à la prochaine personne qui entrera dans la pièce. »

Kol regarda la porte et entendit Caroline approcher. Le visage du jeune Originel s'illumina. Sans surprise, la jeune fille apparut, un plateau d'alcool dans les mains, avec Klaus sur les talons.

- « C'est beaucoup trop facile » murmura Kol.

- « Les boissons sont prêtes ! » annonça-t-elle d'un air joyeux.

En un clin d'œil, il se tenait à genoux devant Caroline. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et leva les yeux vers elle avec adoration. Klaus le dévisagea, dégoûté.

- « Kol, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

- « Caroline Forbes » commença-t-il en ignorant son frère. « Je dois te dire quelque chose. Je ne peux te le cacher plus longtemps, j'en mourrais. »

Il marqua une pause pour l'effet dramatique et les trois personnes derrière lui se mirent à ricaner.

- « Je suis profondément et follement amoureux de toi. »

Caroline écarquilla les yeux avec horreur.

- « _Quoi_ ? »

- « Dès le moment où je t'ai vu, je t'ai appartenu corps et âme. Et j'ai su que je devais t'avoir. »

Il se leva et la tira vers lui. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

- « Pour te tenir contre moi. »

Il leva son visage vers le sien et elle ne put retenir une grimace.

- « Pour te goûter. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher davantage, Klaus saisit son frère par le col et le tira en arrière avec fureur.

- « Tu as envie de mourir ? » rugit-il.

- « Mais je l'aime ! » s'écria-t-il, toujours dans son personnage.

- « Oh mon dieu » murmura Caroline en dissimulant son visage entre ses mains.

- « Je t'en supplie, chérie ! Je ferais n'importe quoi ! »

Il voulut se précipiter vers elle mais Klaus le retint. Il remarqua la lueur dans le regard de Kol et s'aperçut qu'il se retenait de rire. L'hybride poussa un grognement.

- « D'accord, je vois. Qui l'a mis au défi ? »

Soudain, la pièce fut remplie d'éclats de rire et Caroline leva les yeux, humiliée.

- « C'était un _défi _? »

- « Désolée, Care » répondit Elena, toujours pliée en deux.

La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils

- « Franchement, vous craignez, les gars. »

- « Yep, on sait » sourit Kol avant de retourner s'asseoir.

- « Bien joué, Kol » le félicita Rebekah.

Il fit une révérence moqueuse et adressa un clin d'œil à Caroline. Rejoignant le groupe avec Klaus, elle lui lança un regard mauvais.

- « A qui le tour ? » interrogea Klaus.

- « Moi » répondit joyeusement son petit frère. « Caroline, action ou vérité ? »

Elle plissa les yeux et le fusilla du regard.

- « _Action_. »

Le sourire de Kol s'élargit.

- « Tu réalises que tu viens de choisir action, pas vrai ? »

Il se frotta le menton d'un air pensif.

- « Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien avoir envie de te faire faire ? » réfléchit-il. « Je te défie d'hypnotiser deux humains à se battre à mort. »

Caroline eut un petit gloussement.

- « T'es sérieux là ? Aucune chance. »

- « Tu ne peux pas refuser un défi, p'tit cœur. »

- « Je refuse d'être complice d'un meurtre. »

- « Rabat-joie » rétorqua Kol en fronçant les sourcils. « Alors pourquoi pas… hypnotiser deux femmes à faire un strip-tease. Non… j'ai mieux ! »

Il la regarda d'un air suggestif.

- « Tu pourrais le faire _toi_. »

- « Kol » le menaça Klaus. « N'oublie pas les limites. »

- « Un défi est un défi, frérot. D'ailleurs, tu pourras aussi profiter du spectacle. »

- « C'est quoi ça ? La soirée 'embêtons tous Caroline' ? » s'esclaffa la jeune femme.

- « C'est toi qui voulais être invitée » lui rappela Rebekah.

- « Je vais me chercher un autre verre. J'ai comme l'impression qu'un seul ne va pas suffire. »

- « N'hésite pas, tout ce qui pourra t'aider à te dézapper est le bienvenu ! » lui lança Kol

* * *

- « Rebekah, action ou vérité ? »

C'était au tour d'Elena de demander. Elle savait que Caroline aurait continué de refuser le défi de Kol et étant une bonne amie, elle avait décidé qu'il valait mieux poursuivre le jeu.

- « Vérité. »

- « Pourquoi as-tu couché avec Damon ? »

- « Est-ce qu'on va un jour finir par me laisser oublier ça ? » grogna Rebekah.

Une vague de « non » et de « probablement pas » se fit entendre dans la pièce. La jeune femme les fusilla tous du regard.

- « Je te défie de coucher avec lui une deuxième fois » lança Kol avec un sourire narquois.

- « J'ai choisi _vérité_ » rétorqua-t-elle. « Et je n'ai couché avec lui que par pitié. »

- « Ouais, pitié pour toi-même. »

Elle retira une de ses chaussures et la jeta à Kol. Il leva les bras pour se protéger.

- « Aïe ! » s'exclama-t-il quand la chaussure le heurta.

- « Caroline, action ou vérité ? » demanda Rebekah, décidant de changer de sujet.

- « Vérité. »

Rebekah sourit d'un air méchant.

- « As-tu des sentiments pour mon frère ? »

Klaus s'étouffa avec son verre ce qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire de sa sœur. La mâchoire de Caroline chuta au sol.

- « C'est injuste. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui est injuste ? Tu as choisi vérité. »

Carolina jeta un regard à Klaus, le suppliant silencieusement de l'aider. Il se contenta de sourire.

- « En fait, je suis plutôt intéressé par la réponse. »

Elle s'effondra sur son fauteuil en gémissant.

- « Et si je ne réponds pas ? »

- « Alors tu auras droit à un défi » déclara Rebekah.

- « Je peux connaître le défi avant de choisir ? »

- « Non » s'esclaffa Rebekah, très vite imitée par ses frères.

- « C'est injuste. Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à dire ce que je ressens. »

- « C'est le but de jeu. »

- « Alors je ne veux plus jouer » bouda la jeune fille.

- « Oh allez, princesse » insista Kol. « On connait déjà tous la réponse. T'as plus qu'à le dire. »

- « Non. »

- « Très bien » fit Rebekah. « Alors c'est action. »

- « Très bien » accepta Caroline à contrecœur.

- « Je te défie de nous dire ce que tu ressens pour Nik. »

- « T'es géniale, sœurette » s'esclaffa Kol.

Rebekah sourit fièrement.

- « Alors ? »

Un sourire diabolique apparut sur le visage de Caroline.

- « D'accord. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Voilà ce que je ressens. »

- « C'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. »

- « C'est ma réponse » répondit la jeune fille avec obstination.

- « Tu l'aimes. Tu ne veux pas l'admettre, c'est tout » répliqua Kol en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Tais-toi, Kol. »

- « Ce serait pas du déni, ça ? » lança Elijah avec un sourire narquois.

- « D'accord, c'est bon. J'aime _bien_ Klaus » avoua Caroline en levant les yeux au ciel. « Voilà, je l'ai dit ! »

- « Ouah » murmura Elena en détournant son regard désapprobateur.

- « Et dire que je commençais à croire qu'on devrait attendre un siècle pour entendre ça » se moqua Kol en finissant son verre de whisky. « Une deuxième tournée, ça tente quelqu'un ? »

Tandis qu'il se levait pour apporter d'autres bouteilles d'alcool, Caroline fit la moue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, vexée que quelqu'un ait finalement réussi à lui faire admettre ses sentiments. Klaus se pencha vers elle et sourit, ses fossettes apparaissant.

- « C'était si difficile ? »

- « Fais-en sorte que ça ne te monte pas à la tête » rétorqua-t-elle d'un air sarcastique.

Il baissa les yeux sur son jean puis la regarda, son habituel sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- « Trop tard. »

- « Quelqu'un veut un verre ? » fit Kol en réapparaissant. « Eliiiiijah ? »

* * *

Deux tournées de whisky plus tard, le jeu reprit. Techniquement, c'était au tour de Caroline de jouer mais elle laissa passer son tour, préférant boire tranquillement son verre. Dans une tentative de la dérider, Klaus tourna un regard calculateur vers Elena.

- « Elena, action ou vérité ? »

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres.

- « Vérité. »

- « Si tu devais choisir ; Damon ou Stefan ? »

- « Va en enfer » rétorqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

- « Ce n'est pas une réponse » fit-il en riant.

- « Je ne répondrais _pas_ à ça. »

- « Parce que tu ne peux pas ? » la taquina Rebekah.

- « Parce que ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

- « Oh allez » plaida Caroline qui se déridait enfin. « Si j'ai dû répondre, alors toi aussi ! »

- « Je pense qu'elle devrait choisir Damon » offrit Klaus.

- « C'est mort ! » le contredit Caroline. « Damon est trop con. Elle était parfaite avec Stefan. »

- « Je suis d'accord » intervint Kol. « Ils étaient _tellement_ OTP. »

- « OTP ? » interrogea Elijah, curieux.

- « One True Pairing. C'est le grand amour quoi » lui expliqua Caroline.

- « Ah. »

- « Stefan pense qu'elle aime Damon » leur rappela Klaus. « Il a déjà abandonné. »

Caroline plissa les yeux.

- « Tu crois qu'une soirée à te saouler avec lui signifie que tu sais tout ? Lis une histoire d'amour. Ils finiront par se retrouver. »

- « Personnellement, je pense qu'aucun des deux ne lui correspond » déclara Elijah, se joignant au débat.

Rebekah le dévisagea, intriguée.

- « Pourquoi ? Qui as-tu en tête ? »

Le visage d'Elijah se crispa et il eut un sourire maladroit.

- « Personne. »

- « Les gars, vous allez vraiment continuer à discuter de ma vie amoureuse comme si je n'étais pas là ? » les interrompit Elena, consternée.

- « Réponds à la question et on arrête » fit Klaus.

- « T'as juste à répondre ! » la pressa Kol.

- « Et sois honnête ! » ajouta Klaus.

- « Pas de mensonge, Elena » continua Rebekah.

- « Et pas de faux-semblants » rappela Kol.

- « Juste un nom » poursuivit Klaus.

Rebekah hocha la tête.

- « C'est simple, vraiment. »

- « Damon ou Stefan ? »

A cet instant, la tête d'Elena s'était mise à tourner.

- « JE NE PEUX PAS ! »

Les autres se turent, abasourdis.

- « Je les aime tous les deux. »

- « Mais si tu étais _obligée_ de choisir ? » insista Rebekah. « Si tu étais en train de mourir et que tu ne pouvais être qu'avec l'un d'eux pour ton dernier souffle, ce serait qui ? »

- « Je ne sais vraiment pas » soupira Elena.

Klaus se pencha en avant, jouant avec ses doigts.

- « Je pense que si elle ne peut pas choisir, c'est qu'elle n'est amoureuse d'aucun des deux. »

- « Ooooh. Intéressant » sourit Caroline. « Elena ? Un avis là-dessus ? »

- « Est-ce qu'on peut juste continuer le jeu ? » demanda la jeune fille d'un air misérable.

- « Oui » la soutint Elijah.

Remarquant la discrète désapprobation de son frère aux dires d'Elena, Rebekah eut une idée. Le sourire diabolique revint sur son visage.

- « Okay. Elena » commença-t-elle, « action ou vérité ? »

- « Mais je viens de jouer. »

L'Originelle haussa les épaules.

- « Eh ben joue encore. »

- « Action » choisit Elena en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le regard de Rebekah brillait d'amusement.

- « Je te défie d'embrasser Elijah. »

Simultanément, Elijah et Elena écarquillèrent les yeux.

- « Quoi ? » rit la jeune fille avec nervosité.

- « Tu m'as entendu. »

- « Hum. Situation maladroite » lança Caroline.

Elena et Elijah échangèrent un regard hésitant.

- « Un défi est un défi, Elena » lui rappela Rebekah.

Elena lança un autre regard à Elijah. Il haussa un sourcil mais soudain, il semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec cette idée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'un air défait avant de se diriger vers lui. Le regardant d'un air nerveux, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleura ses lèvres d'un léger baiser, surprise de le sentir l'embrasser en retour. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de reculer d'un pas, Elijah la saisit par l'arrière de la tête, les mains perdues dans ses cheveux, et l'embrassa passionnément. Elena écarquilla les yeux. Un petit grognement lui échappa, ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle se laissa emporter par le baiser. Environ une minute plus tard, Elijah se décida enfin à la libérer. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle et chacun évitait de croiser le regard de l'autre.

Le reste des vampires les dévisageaient, médusé, mais c'est Caroline qui formula ce que tous pensaient.

- « Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

* * *

Alors qu'ils faisaient une pause pour remplir leurs verres, encore une fois, Caroline réussit à traîner Elena dans le couloir pour la questionner.

- « Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

- « Ce sont des vampires, Caroline. Ils peuvent nous entendre partout dans la maison. »

- « Ne change pas de sujet, Elena. Je veux savoir. »

- « De quoi tu parles ? »

- « Ce baiser avec Elijah. Tu craques pour le grand frère Originel. »

L'autre jeune fille secoua la tête.

- « C'est ridicule. Je ne craque pas pour Elijah. »

- « Dis ça à ses lèvres. »

- « D'accord, je laisse tomber cette conversation. »

- « Tu ne fais que me donner raison » lança Caroline. « Le déni est le pire ennemi d'une fille, Elena. »

Mais son amie était déjà partie. Caroline retourna dans la pièce pour reprendre le jeu. Quand les deux jeunes filles se rassirent, Caroline inclina la tête et jeta un regard à Elijah. Comme tout le monde était distrait par l'alcool et s'interrogeait sur ce qui venait de se passer, elle décida de saisir l'opportunité.

- « Elijah, action ou vérité ? »

Et brusquement, l'attention de la pièce était de retour sur le jeu. Elijah cligna des yeux, visiblement resté de marbre aux récents événements. Il eut un petit haussement d'épaules.

- « Vérité. »

- « Est-ce que tu es attiré par Elena ? »

- « Caroline » siffla Elena.

- « Quoi ? Après un baiser comme ça, j'ai besoin de savoir ! »

- « Ne t'occupes pas d'elle, Elijah » déclara Elena d'un air désolé. « Je crois que du décolorant s'est infiltré dans son cerveau. »

- « Hé ! Tu _sais_ que mes cheveux ne sont pas décolorés. Comment oses-tu ? »

- « Ah ouais ? Alors c'est ça _ton_ excuse ? »

- « T'es sérieuse là ?! »

- « Battez-vous, battez-vous, battez-vous ! » les encourageait Kol, à moitié éméché. « Raw, c'est sexy. »

- « Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plaît » intervint Elijah. « Je vais répondre à la question. »

- « Oh oui, s'il te plaît » le supplia Caroline.

- « Oh non ! » répondit Elena au même moment.

- « Pourquoi ? » interrogea Kol. « Peur d'avoir un troisième vampire à ajouter à l'équation ? »

- « C'est pas un secret qu'Elijah est obsédé par les Petrova » renchérit Klaus. « Pourquoi Elena ferait exception ? »

- « Je m'en vais » s'exclama la jeune fille en se levant.

- « Rabat-joie ! » lui lança Kol tandis qu'elle quittait la demeure.

- « Oh allez ! Reviens, Elena. »

Caroline se leva pour la suivre.

- « Hé Nik, action ou vérité ? » demanda Kol.

Klaus jeta un regard parfaitement détendu à son frère.

- « Action. »

- « Je te défie de reprendre le contrôle sur ton larbin d'hybride, Tyler Lockwood. »

- « Quoi ? »

Caroline fit volte-face à mi-chemin dans le couloir.

- « Ca marche » sourit Klaus, l'air triomphant.

- « Tu ne peux _pas_ faire ça ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en tapant du pied.

- « D'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est possible ? » s'interrogea Rebekah.

Klaus se leva de son fauteuil.

- « Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir »

- « Non ! »

Le saisissant par son tee-shirt, la jeune fille le retint.

- « Un défi est un défi, mon cœur. »

- « S'il te plaît ! Je ferais… je ferais… »

- « Tu feras ? »

Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement. La jeune fille le dévisagea, bouche bée, réalisant qu'elle était piégée.

- « Vas-y, finis ta phrase, _sweetheart_. »

Ses épaules s'affaissant, elle le regarda d'un air défait.

- « Oublie ça. »

- « Oh non, non, non. Ne fais pas ça » la réprimanda Kol. « Ca commençait juste à devenir amusant. »

- « C'était une plaisanterie, mon cœur » fit Klaus.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- « Je vous déteste tous les deux ! »

- « Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu es en colère » la taquina Klaus.

- « Oh toi va te câliner avec Stefan ! »

Klaus haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

- « Hé ! » lança Kol. « Tu me dois toujours un strip-tease ! »

La porte claqua en réponse.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui a plu, déplu, vos passages préférés... bref vos impressions quoi =)**

**Une suite vous tente ?**

**Sur une autre note,** **je vais sûrement poster un O.S la semaine prochaine (je ne m'arrête plus, je sais XD). Sur le thème de l'humour, principalement centré sur Kol, mais avec une appariton très... originale, on va dire, du Klaroline. Je vous dirais le titre la semaine prochaine et pour tout ceux que ça tentera, je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis =) Disons que si vous appréciez l'humour de cette fic, vous devriez apprécier celui de cet one-shot.  
**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent !**

**Passez une bonne semaine ! A bientôt =)**


End file.
